


重要的事情

by Euphausiid_04



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, 人间 - Freeform, 双向暗恋, 炮友
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphausiid_04/pseuds/Euphausiid_04
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 4





	重要的事情

*  
昨晚的事情似乎还历历在目。就算闭上眼睛，身体也是有感觉的。有些过高的体温，肉体和柔软布料摩擦过的温热，还有那个人的喘息，粗暴的动作，床有些沉重地摇动声。只要闭上眼睛，这些都会不由自主地回忆起来。  
除了有些低烧和激烈缠斗后留存的疼痛，还有难以言说的空虚和疲惫感。  
她将手从被子中抽出来，覆在额头上，很轻地叹了口气。  
昨天晚上，她是什么时候离开的。  
整洁的被单上，是只有她一个人，在六点的白昼间过早地醒来。  
这个人走之前还把被单洗了烘干过一遍，整理好后安抚着她睡着了。带着淡淡洗涤剂清香的被单，把她昨晚的存在完全抹去了，连一丝气味也没有留下。有一瞬Lapis甚至怀疑昨晚只是春宵一梦。这个人就像是黑夜一般无声无息，在白日清醒前，就会如夜露一般消失。  
有些头疼的她，明明是双休日，却早早起床，在厨房给自己煮了咖啡。  
她不该感觉很失落，但还是好失落。

*  
她到底在想什么。  
Peridot自己都不知道了。  
科研工作的她没有什么双休日可言，就算不呆在公司，假期也都在想着报告的事情。对她一成不变的生活来说，大概唯一的乐趣就是周五的夜晚，和那个她只知道名字的人去家里缠绵一宿，仅此而已。  
她很期待和她见面吗？  
她不知道自己只是贪恋她的肉体，还是想要见到她，仅仅是她。  
但是那种感觉是独一无二的——这一点她可以确定。和她在一起的时候，那种感觉是其他人都无法给予的。Peridot喜欢看她冷淡的浅蓝色眼睛不经意流露出来的爱意，还有揽着自己、闭上眼睛接吻的样子。只要是扶在那具纤细躯体上，那个漂亮紧实的腰线，修长的手臂，肌肤，脚踝，还有背和腰窝，随着自己动作而紧绷着，因为承受不住而带着哭音急急喘息着，怎么都喜欢地不行。明明看上去是位漂亮的冰美人，在自己身下却总是露出爱娇的一面。  
她们本来是一夜情，应该是做完就离开才对，为什么还会对接吻、牵手，甚至是相拥入睡这样的事情感兴趣？在第一次做过后，两个人就交换了联系方式，变成了偶尔聊天的炮友。  
两个人到底是互相贪恋身体，还是贪恋对方的陪伴。  
看着手机上对方发来的消息，就像是普通朋友般的问候消息，她叹了口气，趴在电脑前闭上了眼睛。她到底怎么想着她的，平时明晰的脑子却在这件事上宕了机。  
不过，如果这件事只有自己在沉迷着，那还有什么意义。  
好疲惫。

*  
想要知道那个人对自己是什么感觉。  
两个人如同纤细丝线拉扯的关系是如此脆弱。如果仔细想象的话，她们除了对方的名字，还知道些什么呢？除了在床上交缠着的肉体和相互喜欢的性癖，跨出这层夜幕间私密的关系，白日下两个人甚至都没有见过面。  
除了公司文员的闲职，Lapis私下又找了几份兼职。  
并不是很缺钱，只是打发时间。  
毕竟空余出来的时间，如果不做一些什么，她会不由自主地想起对方。这种感觉快把她逼疯了——除了周五以外，她甚至找不到其他的借口和她联系。只是偶尔的夜晚，会收到对方的消息，也只是问一些无关紧要的事情。隔着屏幕，Lapis似乎都可以看到那个人一本正经的表情。  
说起来，长期炮友的话，私下都会聊些什么的吧——就算是为了调节氛围也好，调动情绪也好。但是她们两个人就像是在退缩着、回避着，像宇宙间相互拉扯排斥的双子星，胆怯于开口，却又有着奇怪的默契。不过，见面的时候，只要看到她那双碧色的眼睛，不管在聊天框说过多少情话，都比不上四目相对的静谧时刻满溢的爱意要多。  
如履薄冰的依赖感，每周都更甚。  
周五的夜晚，在做完后，Lapis伏在她身上，再次扶着她的脸接吻。  
互相倾泻着欲望，事后总是心跳地好快，疲倦地放空大脑。Lapis伸手去勾Peridot放在床头的烟盒。趁着自己有些昏沉沉地开盒子叼烟的空当，Peri从一旁摸出了打火机，给骑坐在她身上的Lapis点上了烟。  
昏暗的房间里，有些明明暗暗的火光，还有浅浅的烟草味，在房间里顺着淡化的情欲缠绕着。俯视闭着眼想心事的Peridot，Lapis开口了。  
“明天可以再见面吗？”  
“…嗯。”

*  
这之后就一发不可收拾。  
两个人本来还能够矜持地维持着一周一次的频率，就算有什么小心思，都会竭尽心力去维持这个规则，让自己的心可以被束缚着。  
但只要打破了这个规则一次，之后就会一次又一次地把这层病态的迷恋推向更深。  
从最初只是每周五夜晚的相见，到甚至一整周的夜晚都在私会。  
欲望是无穷尽的。两个人甚至比普通情侣做爱的频率还要高——兴许是都对这层关系不抱希望，所以总是在当下极尽放纵自己的欲望。  
Peridot无数次意识到这件事是错的，但她又舍不得放弃这层关系。  
本来应该用在处理公司事务上的时间，全部都花在了那个人身上。她在Lapis的住所逗留的时间一次比一次长，有时候夜晚消耗的体力过多，索性两人就相拥睡到早晨醒来后直接各自去上班。她对这个人了解越甚，就愈加迷恋和她在一起的时间。她喜欢晨起可以自然地接吻、拥抱，甚至再做一次。可以在她起床洗澡后为她挑选准备好新的一天需要的衣物，看着她一件件穿上，夜晚回来后再由她亲手脱下。两个人就这样在这个隐而不宣的亲密关系间缠斗着，最终掉入了自己准备好的情欲陷阱中去。  
Peridot当然清楚，自己喜欢的不止是和她交合。  
从答应的那一刻起，她怎么会不清楚。这样不用负责的关系是会上瘾的，尤其是当其中一人无比喜爱着对方的时候。  
她想过要坦白自己的感情，但她不知道每晚睡在自己枕边的人到底作何想。她就像是初夏的山百合，而那个人就像是冬末春初的金盏花，怎么会碰在一起呢。可是，越是知道这种关系更进一步不可能，就越想要放纵自己的欲望。除却自己对她陪伴的渴求，就算是单纯的肉体关系也需要新鲜感来维持。尽管Lapis会把两个人的关系形容为“玩乐”，但身处其中的玩家却把游戏的边界越推越远——不固定时间，不固定地点，不固定姿势，纯粹地发泄。只是喜欢就好，享受到那种乐趣就好。  
但是，事后的那么一刻钟，真的好想问，我们到底是什么关系。

*  
愈喜欢这个人，就愈发不能把自己的感情坦白地说出来。  
她自己说是“游戏”，但早就身处其中难以自拔。  
事到如今，只要是独自一人的时候，就会被无边的孤独吞没。这种无法戒断的依赖感让她开始不得不在Peri不在的时候寻找替代品。她抽烟的频率比一般时候高了不少，偶尔也会喝一点酒。她总会抱着Peri，软着性子请求她留下来过夜，以避免自己独自面对无法入眠的漫漫长夜。而对方也很少拒绝她的请求，总是由着她的意愿来。事前也好事后也好，Lapis甚至在这些难以抓住的夜晚间，产生了一种对方真切地、全心全意爱着自己的错觉。  
不是炮友吗？  
她总是这么告诉自己，想让自己从这段有毒的关系中清醒过来。  
这个月，Lapis在事后，总是抽烟抽地很凶。  
今夜在自己抽完第三根之前，那个人走过来把她嘴里的烟拿走了。  
“怎么了，最近突然抽这么多。” 她把那半只没抽完的烟拿在手上，随后自己叼在嘴里。  
Lapis仰起脸，看着站在一边的她叼着烟，烟头忽明忽暗地，还有淡淡的烟绕着她，有些朦朦胧胧的。这种模糊感让她突然感觉被无边的寂寞环绕着，甚至有那么一瞬她觉得自己产生了幻觉，窗外的星星月亮都颠倒了，从夜空中流淌下来。烟草的香味在房间里弥漫着，闷热，潮湿，刚刚两个人事后的温度还没有降下来。  
“再做一次吧。”  
她有些难以自控，下意识地说。  
那个人没说话，还在抽着烟发呆。  
头疼欲裂，有些疲于等待的她粗暴地把那个人拉过来，都没意识到发生什么了的两个人摔在床上。Peridot还没来得及注意，想要护着Lapis的脑袋，伸手的时候烟头却掉在了Lapis的锁骨上，随着亮亮的火星一闪，她本就伤痕累累的皮肤又添了一道褐色的烫伤。  
Lapis有些吃痛地呜咽了一声。  
看着那个人手忙脚乱地取来冷水给她清理，Lapis突然觉得很好笑。明明是如此微不足道的一个伤口——但是疼痛和冰冷的水温让她情绪愈发焦虑了起来。  
想要确认，好想要确认。  
“突然怎么了… 都烫到了… ” 那个人扶着自己的腰，让她骑坐在自己身上，一点点用沾了凉水的纸巾给她擦拭着，低声抱怨着。  
“有什么关系。” Lapis的语调很冷淡，带着一丝笑，“反正又不需要你负责啦。”  
“在说什么呢？” Peri抬起头。  
“明天离开的时候，这件事就会彻底忘了的吧？” Lapis把她拉近了些，语气里夹着一丝绝望，“反正只是炮友罢了。”  
“可是… ”  
“没关系。”  
“你抽太多了。” 那个人手上的动作停了下来，静静望着她，“你在担心什么？”  
“我们这样的关系，我的事就不用管那么多了吧？”  
疲于应付的她下意识这么说了。从自己脱口说出这句话的时候，她就后悔了。她注意到身下的那个人浑身一紧，随后别过脸去。  
但她也没有说错，这不就是两个人现在正在竭力维持在表面的关系吗。  
她的胸口激烈起伏着，用力把Peri的脸扳过来，定定对着她的躲闪的视线。  
“…所以全部都别管了，现在来做吧。”

*  
那之后，Peridot的脑子总是嗡嗡响着。  
“我们这样的关系。“  
她的话在自己的记忆里不断回荡着。每每重复，都让自己愈加受伤。  
让她能够逃避这种情绪的，是不是就是断掉这样的联系？  
她的理智和自己的感性争斗着，让她感到剧烈的头疼。夜晚无法入眠——喝温牛奶，运动，服药，任何一样都无法减轻这样不间断的苦楚。她开始恐惧听到那个人的消息，有些对于见面有些抗拒起来。明明无比想要见到那个人，却担心一见面自己的心思就全部被她看穿。她知道自己的眼睛藏不住情绪，这一点她不像Lapis。  
不能再这么拖下去了，就算是为了我自己也好。  
可她不知道要怎么开口。  
明明朝思暮想的人就在自己眼前，就在躺在自己身侧。喜欢上炮友这件事最可笑的就在于，两个人甚至都没有感受过任何出于彼此的爱意，就踏入了亲密的肉欲关系里——等到一段时间后，竟然做出了感情，然后再掉过头来，想要重温彼此单纯的陪伴和关心。Peridot甚至不知道自己就算挑明了想法，自己到底又能多得到些什么。  
搬到一起？同居？  
还有，怎么告诉她，到底为什么会喜欢她，难道因为馋她身子？  
她头疼地要命。  
明明只是想要疲惫的时候回到家里，可以和她一起窝在沙发上看会儿电视，在睡前可以自然地接吻，然后由着夜晚的节奏，名正言顺地在昏暗之间亲密地探索着对方的身体，可以在这样的时刻把自己满溢的思念和爱意告诉她，可以光明正大地爱着她。  
这也算是奢望吗？  
对于单恋来说，可能确实是吧。  
她打开手机，看着两个人近乎空白的对话框。  
我爱你。  
她打下来，又立马删除了。  
我喜欢你，我觉得…  
她又全部删除，什么也没说。望着窗外，她随后很深地叹了口气。  
…我们还是分开吧。  
想这么说，可是她们有在一起过吗？  
“我们这之后还是不要见面了吧。”  
发送。

*  
眼泪一滴滴掉在地上，在安静的房间里，可以听到很轻的滴答声。  
不要走…  
她还靠在门边，很轻地拉着那个人的衣袖，指节发白，这么低声哀求着。  
明明不是恋人，却露出了像是被抛弃小狗一般的表情。她抽着鼻子，手掌抹着眼泪。那个人看着她湿漉漉的脸颊，有些决绝地转过身，拉开门的时候动作却顿了顿。  
她从后背抱住那个人，手揽着她的腰，额头贴在她的后背。她竭力不让自己看上去太可怜，可是因为忍不住而抽噎着的哭声还是让她的意志和自尊全部崩溃。那个人的体温还是比她稍高一些，和之前所有夜晚触碰过的感觉一样，只是这次再也没有那种温存感。  
印象里，那个人从来对自己都是有求必应，可是这一次却无法做到。问过很多次为什么，却怎么也从她那里得不到答案。  
是我做的哪里不好吗？是已经厌倦了吗？有新的喜欢的人了吗？  
在这样的自责里她近乎绝望。  
“不要离开我…”  
她的眼睛里弥漫着雾气，可是再多的话却怎么也说不出口。  
她怎么会告诉她，自己也曾失眠，反复拨着她的电话又挂断，单纯地等着她的消息。如果可以的话，真想把胸腔中满满的情绪全部全部告诉她，可是每每看着那个人的脸，她还是会失语。  
请不要走…   
我不在乎其他的一切，可不可以就留在我身边。  
城市的夜晚，星星逐渐一颗颗隐去。  
“能不能… ”  
Peridot停了下来。  
“哈… ” Lapis闭上眼睛叹了口气，带着哭音，用微不可闻的声音很轻地说道，“喜欢你… ”  
“对不起，这个时候说了这么任性的话… ”  
“真想早点告诉你。”  
“可不可以，给我一个机会，好好和你交往一次？”  
-FIN-


End file.
